DNAngel: Dark's Good bye
by The Black Winged Angel
Summary: The true side of the Phantom Thief. How many masks does he wear? We may not know. But when it comes time to say good bye, Does the True side of Dark shine? better sum inside...This is my fisrt Fan fic, so no flames please. Thanks. Please review. DxR


Disclaimer: I don't Own DNAngel….but I wish I did, Dark would have a bigger role lol anyways….on with this thing…(don't know what to write yet lol P)

Summery: Being Dark isn't all fun, games and girls. Behind that mask lies…the truth, or another mask, who knows. All I can say is That Black wings mean so much more then petty thefts. Sometimes it means, saying good bye.

Lonely Ocean

"Well looks like another job well done, huh Daisuke? _To bad this was my very last one_"

Phantom Dark had done it again. The works of the Hikari were slowly disappearing form museums one by one. The young Angel with black wings landed on near by cliff over looking the ocean, he had seen it many times form the Harada twin's balcony, but for some reason it was different this time. The dark water seemed so lifeless, and unhopeful. Dark couldn't help but stare, it seemed to be calling to him. Suddenly, Dark was alone and Daisuke's soul was no longer with his.

"Daisuke, are you there? Answer me Daisuke!"

Dark looked all around him only to find he was alone, not a soul around for a few miles. There was nothing but him and the ocean.

"I guess it was meant to be this way. After all, who was I to think that I could cheat fate? It's been awhile since I was alone like this, funny thing is, I don't like it as much as I used too."

The Black clad youth sat down with his legs over the side of the cliff. He sat there for few minutes staring at the water.

"There has to be a reason for this, I mean Daisuke and I wouldn't be separated for no reason. Maybe this is so I can think clearly…The day will come when I'm not with him anymore. I need to prepare for it. What about Risa? I mean, I know when I leave Daisuke I leave her too. I'm not ready for that, I love her."

Dark closed his eyes and just thought about the young 14 year old girl with chestnut brown hair that he loved so much. A light began shining behind Dark and Risa appeared before him.

"Dark, is that you?"

Dark looked back at the girl and nodded his head slowly. Taking her chance Risa ran up behind Dark and wrapped her arms around his back. Dark was confused at first, but was soon smiling softly.

"Risa…"

"I love you Dark. I love you so much. Hold me."

Dark turned around and held Risa in his arms tightly. He was never going to let her go and she knew it. Risa was never going to let go either, she held on tighter as she slowly kissed Dark's neck.

"Would you like a kiss Risa?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too Phantom…"

Risa was cut short as Dark Pressed his lips to hers giving her a deep, and passionate kiss. After the kiss the couple sat in silence for a while. Risa was the first to break the silence when she shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?"

"Not really."

"Silly Risa, I know you better then that"

Dark pulled Risa on to his lap and held her close as he fought back the tears. He could slowly feel time slipping away. Soon he would be leaving, and then he would leave her heartbroken. The Black Winged Angel had to make a choice, to say good bye, or to just leave. He never wanted to do either one, but he had too.

"Risa…What if I told you my time here was only temporary? What if I had to leave and could never come back, would you be sad?"

Risa was lost, she had no idea why Dark had suddenly become so serious and had asked those questions.

"I'd never believe you, until I saw you leave. I would be very sad, I love you Dark, I never want to say good bye."

Tears slowly streamed down the young girl's cheeks as she began to realize this could be her last night with the love of her life. Dark held her closer and kissed her again.

"Risa, I do have to leave soon. My work is done and I can no longer stay here. I wish things could be different, I truly do. I'll never forget you though; I'll always love you, that…That's a promise. Daisuke will be here soon, he'll take you home and take care of you."

"Dark please stop! Stop saying that you have to leave, if you really loved me then you'd find a way to stay. You would!"

"Risa, please, don't make this any harder on me. I never ever want to leave you. This is out of my control. Daisuke will explain it all. Or wait this will. I nearly forgot about it."

Dark reached into his coat's inside pocket and pulled out an envelope. It was full to the breaking point with a letter Dark had written moths ago, also inside was a ring.

"Read this after Daisuke walks you home and makes sure you're okay. Now, give me one last smile and kiss, it's time."

Risa was crying very hard, she couldn't believe Dark was really leaving. She didn't want to. Yet she still whipped her eyes and flashed Dark one of her perfect smiles with a little giggle. Dark smiled and stood her up with him. He took her into his arms one last time. They couple held each other for close to ten minutes before Dark Broke away and placed his hand on Risa's cheek. After whipping away her tears, he slid his hand under her chin and tilted her head back. He leaned in and gave her one final kiss. That good bye kiss he never wanted to share with her.

"I love you Phantom Dark."

"I love you too Risa Harada. I always will."

Dark walked slowly over to the cliff as the tears streamed down his cheeks. Each one burned more then the last. He wanted to take one final look at the love of his life, but he knew it would only cause them each more pain. He stood and watched as the black water slowly started to glow a deep blue in color.

"Well, this is it. It was fun, it really was."

Dark called Wiz to his aid and flew out over the ocean, giving his trademark bow he turned and looked at Risa one last time

"Good bye, my one true love."

With that the infamous Phantom Thief Dark was gone. Daisuke appeared behind Risa just after Dark had vanished. He watched as his friend fell to her knees and cried. He felt so bad for her. Daisuke wanted nothing more then to have Dark come back to be with her. The ocean turned a slightly lighter black as the sun began to rise.

The Story of Dark, over? Or not? You decide.

(A/N: Okay so that's it. I hope you all liked it, if not I'm sorry it was my first fan-fic…well published one that is. As always, R&R please and thank you)


End file.
